


Summer of Love

by trick_capsule



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: 80's Music, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, HIV/AIDS, M/M, slab city
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trick_capsule/pseuds/trick_capsule
Summary: 这篇文写得非常仓促，很多想要展开叙述的点都没来得及好好讲，后面会有增改。最后完成定稿将收编于犬狼长篇乐队AU同人中，。虽然是写得非常不成熟，但还是祝大家七夕快乐。





	Summer of Love

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文写得非常仓促，很多想要展开叙述的点都没来得及好好讲，后面会有增改。最后完成定稿将收编于犬狼长篇乐队AU同人中，。虽然是写得非常不成熟，但还是祝大家七夕快乐。

[BGM](http://cannotredo.lofter.com/post/1d309fb4_1c6592c02)

> 1989年8月7日*，
> 
> 预约咨询的西里斯·布莱克来自英国。他的相貌突出得过于引人注目，美得超乎寻常，即使身着桑塔莫妮卡海滩随处贩卖的廉价纪念T恤也很难被忽视。在我治疗过的三千多个年轻人中也鲜少有能与他媲美的。
> 
> 他开门见山地告诉我，他的爱人L是携带者，已经持续接受了两年的治疗。何大一博士**的疗法的确卓有成效，L目前状况稳定，身体基本功能正常。他表示希望他们的经历能够对我的病例分析有所帮助。具体治疗手段我已记录在1980年以来的工作笔记中。
> 
> 我由衷希望L保持现在健康的状态。不管我是否还为卫生部和GMHC***工作，我发自内心地祝福每一个HIV的幸存者，并祝愿他们的生命尽可能的长久。

艾玛·布鲁克纳医生****在日记里写下这段话时，她叙述中的两位主角正乘着一辆崭新的、锃光瓦亮的马自达rx7运动跑车沿着10号公路一路向东南飞驰，从洛杉矶迷人的阳光海滩开往神秘广袤的斯拉布城。

夕阳燃烧无限地迫近地平线，天空仿佛一汪浓缩的橙汁，而鹈鹕牌*****著名的皇家蓝墨水一般深沉的夜幕正从地面升起，两者交汇于一道无边无际、苍茫的白色光带。西里斯·布莱克和莱姆斯·卢平驱车追逐着他们自己的影子，晚风灌进车窗，干燥而清凉地拂过他们的脸颊，摇滚乐手式的凌乱长发在脑后像旗帜一样飘扬。

路旁的风景逐渐变得荒凉，海岸线上密匝的红杉和棕榈渐渐稀疏直至消失，取而代之的是因无人照管而生长得格外恣意野蛮的奇形怪状的仙人掌。

“Kiko跟我说过那种被称为‘量天尺’。”布莱克用下巴指着一丛拔地而起窜天而去的沙漠植物说。

车上播放着临走前爱丽丝·兰伯特——马上就是爱丽丝·隆巴顿——塞给西里斯的CD，是她随弗兰克在跟一个在香港挖到的学生乐队谈合同期间顺道扫的。广东话缺少卷舌音的细碎吐词给悠悠的曲调又凭添几分幽婉痴缠，放在看似永无止境的公路旅行里，倒很有点亡命鸳鸯的味道。

接近完全天黑的时候他们到达了目的地。夜空晴朗，夏季大三角正要升起。斯拉布严格说来并不是一座真正的城市，它看上去也不像：除了星辉，这里没有更明亮、更密集多光源，没有楼房，没有住宅，没有公路，目光所以尽是黄沙漫漫和漏出星点灯光的稀落棚屋。这里更像是一座乌托邦，一片法外之地，这里是瘾君子、艺术家、逃犯、雪鸟和私奔的情人的聚集地和庇护所。

度假计划里本来并没有这个地方，在洛杉矶落地后莱姆斯临时才告知西里斯他提前在这边联系了人7号晚上来接应，气得黑发的吉他手当晚用灵活得非人的手指把他折腾得够戗，榛绿色的眼睛里噙满泪水，得了便宜还卖乖地连连控诉西里斯不爱护病人。西里斯最后到底还是没舍得和他置气。

一个黑瘦得像只猴子的青年突然暴露在车灯照射范围内，他咧开嘴，露出一口粘着咖啡渍的牙：

“欢迎加入slabbers******，伙计们！”

猴子青年自我介绍叫艾克索——随他去吧，挤在后座上一堆乱七八糟的杂物中，脖子抻到前排座位中间，方向倒是指得一丝不苟。一个小时下来，跑车就不紧不慢把这座沙漠中的理想国转悠了个遍，哪里有水源、哪里雪鸟经营的24小时图书馆、哪里有露天影院可以《星球大战》连播……

“现在天太黑了，有哪里没看清楚的就告诉我，明天我还能带你们去转一圈儿 。”艾克索不好意思地挠挠头，站在车外跟他们道晚安，“你们可以把车就停在我家门口。我应该请你们坐一坐的，但是你们进去也只能坐在沙子上，就算了吧。明天见？”

艾克索所谓的“家”就是用几根钢筋、几块铁片和木板拼凑出来的栖身地，简陋得和这城市一脉相承。明天他们也要自己动手搭建起说不定更不堪入目的建筑作为接下来几天的住处。

莱姆斯新车从后备箱取出路上随身的包，不知道拿了什么给艾克索，跟他小声说了一会儿话。艾克索一开始像是不太相信的样子，几句话的功夫又喜笑颜开了。莱姆斯在一旁看着，笑眯眯地跟他道别。

“等一等，”西里斯叫住他，“能给我们一点干净的水吗？”

西里斯拧着眉头盯着莱姆斯熟练地拧开药瓶、撕开铝箔纸，依次倒了四种不同药片含进嘴里，冲他摊开手咿哩呜噜地叫唤。西里斯把水端给他，没成想他直接就着自己的手灌了一大口，一仰脖子咕咚一声把药吞了下去。西里斯望着那段绷紧的细白脖颈，神色复杂地咽了咽喉头。

莱姆斯何许人也，一眼便看出了西里斯脑子里想的是什么。他撒娇似地缩成一团，无视西里斯半心半意地抵抗钻进他怀里，舒舒服服的把头靠在西里斯肩窝上留给他的专属位置，夏威夷衫领口散发着洗衣粉的馨香。

“下次再忘记吃药我就不管你了。”半天，西里斯闷闷不乐地咕哝道。

“求你管管嘛，你忍心放着我一个病人孤苦伶仃的吗？”跟西里斯他们在乐队里混久了，莱姆斯也学会了嬉皮笑脸地耍赖皮，或者不如说给了他本就顽劣的心一颗耍赖皮的胆子。

“我管你去死。亏你还知道自己是病人。”嘴上说着，西里斯还是紧紧把人揽在怀中。

四下寂寥无声，偶有晚归的乌鸦“嘎”地低低掠过。车里传出一丝微不可闻的颤抖的喘息：“勒，大脚板……”

西里斯凑过去用双唇把这意思动静也堵住。

“嘘……专心接吻。”

第二天艾克索替他们找来“太阳能迈克”帮忙搭太阳能电池板、组建电路。在沉默亲和的加拿大雪鸟的帮助下，他们前后折腾了整整一个白天，用自己的双手创造了一个并不比艾克索的体面到哪里去的棚屋。

“看，月亮，我们自己的家。”尽管累得站都站不起来，西里斯仍旧无不骄傲地坐在余热还没有散尽的沙地上对莱姆斯说。

“是啊，”莱姆斯撑起脱力的双腿走到门边，抚摸着干裂的劣质塑料门框，“我们家。”

他们在灿烂的金红色的额晚霞余晖里分享了最后一瓶瓶装水，是下午顺手来帮忙的一个老头给的。他认出了他们——这倒是意料之外，他们在北美市场没多少反响，这一趟旅行也有一部分打着没人认识的主意。在两人的猜想中，能认可他们的多半都是些神叨叨的颓废文艺青年，有很大可能喜欢T·S 艾略特和杰克·凯鲁亚克。

“我听过你们的歌，”他抱着手臂一边指挥西里斯往房梁上再多钉一枚钉子一边陈述道，“我喜欢那些怪调子。”

“谢谢，我是吉他，他是键盘和合成器，你说的怪声大半都是他搞出来的。”黑发青年指了指不远处和当地人交谈的莱姆斯，顺手麻利地在脑后扎了个丸子。

“你们是一对？”老人虽佝偻着腰，眼睛却象猛禽一样锐利。

“有什么问题吗？”西里斯周身那股对待生人地冷硬态度还没完全褪去又提了上来。

“没事。”老人摆摆手，“今晚有个聚会，你们可以来露一手。你知道，slabbers对音乐也很有一套自己的理论。”

几个壮硕的花臂汉子路过，友善地冲他笑了笑，把老人拐去喝自酿酒了，留下西里斯一个人在原地若有所思地摸着下巴。

“嘿，莱米，你想去聚会吗？在剧院那儿！”西里斯半眯着眼，任男朋友帮自己擦干净脸上的沙子，鸦羽般的睫毛下一双风暴色的眼镜闪闪发光。

莱姆斯擦脸的手顿了顿，一会儿喉咙里挤出一丝哀鸣：“我们是出来度假的啊，亲爱的！你知道我花了多久说服伊万斯给我们放假吗？你确定你想在这个时候营业？”

西里斯不说话，只是抓住了他的手一个劲儿冲他笑，莱姆斯几乎可以看见一条尾巴在他身后疯狂地摇摆。他挣开手，把脸埋进去，悲哀地发现他就是拒绝不了这个。想想看，一个漂亮的无与伦比的大帅哥眼睛一眨不眨地恳求地望着你，谁又能运出心思去洗细想他的请求是否合理呢？

聚会气氛非常热烈，莱姆斯几乎是立刻就情形起了没有拒绝西里斯的提议。舞蹈的人群、忽明忽暗的火光让他想起了他们四人最初在地下酒馆的live house和好友、乐迷一起狂欢，一切都是因为最纯粹的热爱把他们连接在了一起。

他们在舞台上演奏了几首他们自己的歌，因为没有带设备，将就用了现有的乐器。西里斯对失真过载的效果不甚满意，但他头脑飞快的换了主意，改弹了莱姆斯写的那些恬淡可以不插电演奏的的歌曲。它们为他们赢得了不少女士的青睐。

他们在篝火和夜色的掩护下偷偷离开了人群，像原来逃离舒适的长辈的庇护去追求自己的音乐梦想一样，自始至终他们的手都不曾放开彼此。不管发生了多少背叛、怀疑和倾轧，莱姆斯仍因为西里斯最终兜兜转转回到他身边而感到由衷的幸运。

他不知道西里斯会带他去往哪里，但他无所畏惧。此刻他尚未得知，他年轻美丽的爱人将要在星夜低垂下为他一个人弹唱低回而直白的情歌，他不知道那伴随着C9和C大调和弦的琶音*******的异国语言宣告着怎样的情感，他不知道明天他们将要牵着手在救赎山里满山洞的壁画和弗兰塔神父的见证下结为永不分离的伴侣，他的爱人将亲手为他戴上象征山盟海誓的戒指。

他只知道自己在内心许下的承诺：只要他的星星还握着他的手，他就会尽他所能地活下去，追随着他奔跑，奔进那永不落下的夏日。

*：次日为1989年的七夕；

**：著名的鸡尾酒疗法的发明者，该疗法极大地延迟了艾滋病毒的发病时间，延长了患者的寿命；

***：Gay Men Healthcare Center； 

****：此处借用电影《平常的心》最早志愿为同性恋艾滋病患者群体治疗研究的一生一角；

*****：Pelikan（百利金）是德国著名的钢笔和墨水品牌；

******：斯拉布市居民的自称；

*******：Beyond乐队《喜欢你》的前奏和弦；

艾克索这个名字是玩梗，取自美国著名金属乐队枪炮玫瑰主唱艾克索•罗斯。


End file.
